A Good Idea
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: Sirius and his mother have been fighting (again). So where else to go but to his best friend, James Potter?


**School: **Mahoutokoro

**Year: **Stand-In Year 5

**Theme**: Spell Damage

**Main Prompt**: [First Line] 'This was not a good idea. In fact, it was possibly their/his/her worst idea yet.'

**Side Prompts**: [Object] Torn T-shirt; [Spell] Flipendo (knockback/trip up spell)

**Wordcount**: 1249

Thanks to Mason (NinjaDevil2000) for beta-reading. She's a fantastic writer herself so go check her out!

* * *

This was not a good idea. In fact, it was possibly his worst idea yet. Sirius was dangling in the air, his hands tightly holding on to the window ledge. His legs were swinging in the air, about twenty feet above the ground. Sirius had thought that it couldn't be too difficult to climb through the window into James' room, but he had been mistaken. Now there was no way back and if no one helped him, he'd probably fall down on the hard asphalt.

It was almost midnight and he could only hope that his friend wasn't in bed yet.

"James," he called quietly. No answer. Sirius moaned. His arms were shaking and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"James!" he called again.

This time James heard him. Sirius saw him coming closer. When James spotted his friend outside, he immediately opened the window.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?"

Sirius groaned. "Help me get up," he croaked. At once, James offered his hand. Shaking, Sirius took it and allowed James to pull him up.

James gave a relieved sigh when Sirius had made it on the ledge. He let himself fall on the ground and rubbed his hands. "You're heavier than you look. Maybe you should consider going through the door the next time. You know, like normal people."

Sirius too, rubbed his hands and carefully jumped into the room. He closed the window and sat down next to James. For a moment they just sat there. Sirius was breathing heavily while his heartbeat slowly went back to normal.

"What's wrong, mate?" James asked him. Now that he could see more of Sirius than his hands and exhausted face he noticed that his friend looked a mess. Sirius' T-Shirt looked as if someone had taken it and ripped it to pieces; his semi-long trousers were dirty and his knees bruised. His face was marked with scars and his right eye looked oddly swollen and teary.

Sirius looked down on his hands and didn't say anything. James took out his wand. "_Accio cups_," he muttered. They zoomed through the room and appeared before them. "_Aguamenti_." The cups filled with water. James handed Sirius one. "Drink," he ordered.

"Thanks," Sirius muttered.

Once he had emptied his cup, he straightened up and said: "We got into a fight again."

James nodded slowly. He had guessed so. But while he knew that the fights between Sirius and his parents could get quite nasty, he was shocked to see Sirius in this state. "What's wrong with your eye?"

"Conjunctivitis Curse," Sirius replied. Before James could ask further, he said, "My mother." There was no need to explain more.

James bit his lip. "She did that to you?"

"Yes. That, and those, too." He pointed at his bruised knees. Noticing James' inquiring look he added, "Flipendo Curse."

Sirius sighed. "We were fighting about some stuff," he muttered. "I think the main issue for her was me wearing Muggle clothes – again – but she also went on about how poorly I did in school and that I shouldn't waste my time with Halfbloods. You know, that old story again."

"And that's why she cursed you?"

Sirius shrugged. "I drew my wand," he said. "I wasn't really going to duel her – or maybe I was, I don't know. But she reacted before I could do anything. She cast the Flipendo Curse and I lost my wand falling against the door. Then I shouted at her, and she got even angrier and pointed her wand at my eye. It hurt insanely, but it's okay now."

James found it hard to believe that, but he didn't want to press the subject. He knew that Sirius didn't want to be pitied right now.

"Blimey," he just muttered. "I mean, I know your mum can be quite – well – difficult, but –"

Sirius cut him off before he could continue. "Don't call her mum," he said sharply. "She's never been my mum. She's my mother, no more."

James swallowed. "Okay," he just said. "Should I ask my parents if they have a salve or anything for your eyes and the bruises?"

"No," Sirius replied at once. "I don't want them to ask any questions."

James could understand that, but he didn't think it was a good idea that Sirius' injuries remained untreated. The bruises would probably heal by themselves after a couple of days, but he didn't know about the Conjunctivitis Curse. All he knew was that spells could leave perpetual damage if there were no counter curses performed or any potions taken.

He suddenly wished Moony was here; he always knew that stuff.

Knowing that Sirius wouldn't like him to dwell on the subject, so he asked, "And? What are your plans now?"

He knew that Sirius wouldn't want to go home, so it didn't surprise him when his friend shrugged and said, "do you think I could stay here overnight?"

"I don't see why you couldn't," James said. "But I need to ask my parents."

"No," Sirius said hastily. "I mean, yes, you probably should but couldn't I just stay for one night without them knowing? I really don't want them to see me – you know – like this."

James waved his head. "I think they should know," he said, hesitating. "Also because your injuries look quite bad and I'm sure we've got the right salve somewhere…"

Sirius was chewing his lip and didn't say anything.

"And I don't think they'd ask questions, Sirius. They've known you for so long now, they understand that you don't want to talk to them about everything."

"Hm," Sirius said. "Okay, alright then."

James got up. "You can stay up here," he offered, "I'll talk to them and get the salve."

Sirius was glad to stay alone in the room for a couple of minutes. His injuries hurt more than he'd liked to admit, and the memories of the fight tormented him, making it hard for him not to burst into tears. And Sirius usually didn't cry.

James came back with his mother. When Sirius saw Mrs Potter, his heart sank, wondering what she might say or think, but all she said was, "Good evening, Sirius. Nice to see you."

She sat down in front of him to examine his eye and without further questions, she handed him the salve. "Put this on," she instructed. "Tonight for the first time and then three times a day until the swelling has gone down. Do you need anything else?"

Sirius shook his head and thanked her.

She gave him an encouraging nod. "If there's anything you need, just tell James. Sleep well, you two. I'll see you at breakfast."

She smiled at them and closed the door behind her.

Sirius looked after her. "Your mother is wonderful," he muttered while putting on the salve. James smiled.  
"Yeah, she's alright." He got up. "I'll be back in a minute, I'll get you a mattress and some pyjamas. Is there anything else you need?"

Sirius shook his head. "Thanks."

James just smiled and disappeared.

Sirius got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess, he didn't know if he could go home tomorrow without his mother beating him up and his eye and body hurt.

But one thing he knew: Coming here had not been the worst idea yet. It had turned out to be probably the best thing to do.


End file.
